Crash's and Ryan's Adventures of Thomas and Friends: The Great Race
'Crash's and Ryan's Adventures of Thomas and Friends: The Great Race '''is a new movie. Summery Thomas wants to go to the Great Railway Show but the bigger engines laugh at him, saying that he can't, but, Ryan, Crash and the rest of the gang will help Thomas prove the bigger engines wrong by training him how to race with the help of Evil Ryan's brother, Mewtwo and the War Doctor. But Diesel has plans of his own and decides to put Den, Dart and Paxton in crates so he looks really strong but they are foiled by Thomas. With help from an indian engine known as Ashima, Thomas learns that he has to be himself and soon finds a way to compete. Plot Thomas' Race with Gordon The film starts with Thomas puffing along the line then stopping at a station. He then continues on his way with Ryan and the Dazzlings while Annie and Clarabel talk. But then, Thomas hears Gordon approaching and decides to race with him. Then Ryan and the Dazzlings watch as Thomas announces the events of his own race. But Gordon wins. Friendship Games song/Ryan's idea At Knapford, a poster advertising the Great Railway Show is put up. Then the song "Friendship Games" starts playing while the engines sing along with the Wondercolts. Sci-Ryan and the Shadowbolts join in the song and then, after overhearing that everyone wants to compete in the Show's events, Ryvine gets an idea and tells Rothbart that Odette will be in the show and then they start singing "Battle of the Bands" to make the engines argue and absorb the negative energy from them, only Thomas, Ryan, the Dazzlings, the Cyberlings, the Doctor, Odette, her brother Human Rigby, and the rest of the steam team are unaffected by their singing. The gang have a chat in Ryan's clubhouse and Rigby (EG) informs that Rothbart will stop at nothing till he gets Odette to be his queen. Twilight tells Human Rigby that Thomas can do well in the show by training. Ryan signs Thomas up for the race/The training session Thomas goes to the train station in Tidmouth to see Ryan and the Dazzlings singing to the race trains to adore them. Cody and Sunset tells Thomas that he has to focus on the task that he is given. Thomas trains hard but then realizes he's supposed to be at Brendam Docks. The Great Railway Show Engines arrive/Thomas meets Ashima When Thomas arrives at the docks, a bunch of engines puff off a ship and greet the people in their own languages. When the leading train, Axel, is asked why they are headed, he tells the Dock Manager about the Great Railway Show. Ryan and Sunset (in their demon forms) watch Thomas as he races to the place where the ferry is waiting and Ryan flies to Thomas to stop him from getting aboard, but not before one of the trains, Vinnie, bumps Thomas out of the way. As a brightly coloured engine passes, Thomas looks at her and feels himself developing a crush on her. Ryan honks like a swan and tells Thomas that he can't fall in love with someone else except Twilight but they're attention is soon drawn by the brightly coloured engine yelling for help. Thomas comes to her rescue and lifts her up. Ryan tells Sunset that Thomas needs to focus on the job he was given and not go all nuts on the other engine but Thomas has already puffed away. Diesel's plan/"I'm Full of Surprises" At the Dieselworks, Diesel has a plan of his own. He tells Paxton about his plan to make him look like a truck so that he looks like he's pulling a big heavy train all by himself. Den and Dart soon arrive and Diesel then brings them into the plan as well. Ryvine and Rothbart watch as he sings about how he is full of surprises. Ryvine tells Rothbart that their true power is being restored but that's when they've tapped into the strongest energy of all. One of the Evil Twins from Crash Twinsanity, Victor says "You just like making a mess.". Rothbart explains that it is true Diesel is under their spell but questions how they're supposed to get to his energy. Victor's twin, Moritz, explains that Diesel is crazy like a cuckoo clock but Ryvine slaps him and says that Diesel is just as capable of getting himself into trouble as anyone else and that he just needs a little push in the wrong direction. He and Rothbart supsect that by now everyone will be lining up to give him a shove. But, they notice Diesel going after the crates with Den, Dart and Paxton inside. Leaving for the Great Railway Show/Ryan's training with Sunset At Tidmouth Sheds, Thomas and the gang watch Sci-Ryan and Gaia test their magic and Gordon confronts Vinnie/Vinnie's challenge At the Ryan tells the legend of Gaia Everfree/Gaia agrees to help Thomas At the Steamworks, Ryan said to his friends "I think it's the time I told you about the legend.... of Gaia Everfree!". Crash shakes in fear and cuddles Coco. Ryan recites Gaia's legend like Timber Spruce said in the Legend of Everfree movie. Then Matau opens a rift to Camp Everfree and goes to the crystal cave with Ryan to find Gloriosa Daisy. Thomas' streamlining song/The crash at Knapford Diesel scolds Den, Dart and Paxton/Diesel gets stuck in a crate Back at the Dieselworks, Diesel has some problems of his own. He told Den, Dart and Paxton that they should've known it was Thomas pulling them and not him. He then test his horns by blowing them and asks if they sound like a steamie's whistle and mimics the "Peep, peep!". Paxton explains that is quite hard to hear when you're under a crate then Dart concludes that it is also very hard to see. Diesel tells them to stop making excuses and explains that if ''he was under a crate, he would be able to make out the difference between the two sounds. But before he can finish his sentence, Diesel looks up and a crate falls on him. Paxton, Den and Dart can't help but laugh. So does Ryvine with Rothbart and Ryvine tells his friend that someone would give Diesel a shove. One of the Evil Twins, Moritz said "They didn't shove him. They dropped a crate on him." and Victor says "Go back to sleep, Moritz.". As Diesel rolls out of Trivia *This film includes some events from Rainbow Rocks and Friendship Games. * *Thorax, Mewtwo, Gaia Everfree, will be good guest stars in this film. * * * *will be bad guest stars in this film. * * *Rotbart, Ryvine Sparkle, Kaos, Sofia the Worst, Grizzle, will work for * * *Sci-Ryan will become Sunset's friend in this film. * * * * * * * * * * * * * Songs *Friendship Games *Everything is Awesome *You Can Only Be You *I'm Full of Surprises *Battle of the Bands *I'm Full of Surprises *Grizzle's Bad *Under Our Spell *Friendship Burns Bright *No More Mr. Nice Guy *ACADECA *What More Is Out There? *We Will Stand For Everfree * * * *Unleash the Magic * * * *He's Full of Surprises (sung by Ryan and the Dazzlings) Scenes *Thomas' Race with Gordon *Friendship Games song/Ryan's idea *Ryan signs Thomas up for the race/The training session *The Great Railway Show Engines arrive/Thomas meets Ashima *Diesel's plan/"I'm Full of Surprises" *Leaving for the Great Railway Show/Ryan's training with Sunset *Gordon confronts Vinnie/Vinnie's challenge *Ryan tells the legend of Gaia Everfree/Gaia agrees to help Thomas *Thomas' streamlining song/The crash at Knapford *Diesel scolds Den, Dart and Paxton/Diesel gets stuck in a crate *Sci-Ryan's magic skills against Rothbart/ACADECA *Vinnie's plan to win *Sci-Ryan's and Gaia Everfree's investigation/Philip in danger/Thomas and Ashima save Philip */ */ */ * * * *The Shunting Challenge/The effects of cybernetic energy *The Great Race/Vinnie witnesses Gordon transform *Final event of the show * */ * *Post Credits: The hunt for Diesel Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Racing Films